Blue's Unusual DS
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Blue has something that shocks the other characters  a Nintendo DS. But since Blue becomes nasty at her friends, you'd expect them to take it lightly. Blue's Clues rules, enough said. RR!


Yoshizilla: Yeah yeah, I know that most of the people who read my fanfictions are quite shocked. Yes, this is a Blues Clues fanfic, but it's not a bashing fanfic. And I particularly happened to like Blue's Clues, for it was one of the first (and definitely BEST) children's shows I ever watched. Now I rarely watch it, as you can obviously tell, but on those rare occasions, I watch the original episodes that have Steve Burns in it, before _Joe, the evil one _replaced him (due to something of Steve's behalf). Anyway, enjoy the fanfic, and see the side of Blue you all _NEVER _seen before!

Disclaimer: If Nickelodeon didn't own any related characters, objects, and things in Blue's Clues, then we would be the proud owners. Heck, it makes me glad that we DON'T own Blue's Clues - that would be downright creepy.

* * *

One beautiful day, Blue was having a little fun by herself. Until came Mr. Salt and Mrs. Peppy.

"Oh, hello guys!" Blue cheerfully said as she waved to the married table ingredients, "What's going on for today?"

Mr. Salt chuckled a bit nervously. "Ehehehe...well, you see , Blue," He said with a French accent, "Me and Mrs. Pepper are...um..."

"...Going to the theater!" Mrs. Peppy suddenly interrupted, laughing nervously as she and Mr. Salt headed to the door. Opening the door, Mrs. Pepper turned around to face Blue and said, "Paprika is sleeping, so be sure to not make any noises."

Blue stood up and saluted. 'You can count on me, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper!" She said with dignity, watching the married table ingredients leave. As soon as the door closed, Blue took out her Nintendo DS and started playing Pokemon Diamond, being a girl she named 'Blue'.

Mailbox then popped in through the window at his usual time, and as he greeted Blue, he was shocked to see Blue playing Pokemon Diamond. "Hello - what the? Blue, WHAT are you doing!?"

Blue gasped, folding her Nintendo DS. Stuttering, she gasped, "M-Mailbox!? Isn't it a bit too early for the letter?"

Mailbox gulped. "Errrr...well..." He then started to stutter strange words.

Blue stared at him, and then she grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Mailbox. "Will you get out of here!/ I'm trying to play my game!"

Mailbox huffed. "Well, fine! Here's your stupid letter!" He opened his face, and the letter went flying out of him, hitting Blue in the head. Closing himself up, he sprung back outside the window.

Blue growled, rubbing her minor injury as she turned up her Nintendo DS again and resumed playing Pokemon Diamond. 'Yes! Ha ha, take THAT, Cynthia! I am beating you at your own game!"

It was them that Shovel and Pail came into the living room, with sand almost filling up Pail. "Hey Blue, what's up-" They paused in front of Blue.

Blue closed up her DS again, to see Shovel and Pail giving her strange looks. She moaned. "Ugh! What do YOU guys want?"

Shovel only blinked. "Blue...what is that thing you're holding?" He asked.

Blue growled a bit. "It's a Nintendo DS, get it through your head!" She snapped angrily.

Pail shifted her lips. "Wait, what does DS stand for, anyway? Does it stand for 'Dual Shock'? 'Duel Strategy'? 'Do Sh-'"

"All right, that is enough out of you two!" Blue snapped, and then she grabbed both Shovel and Pail, opened the door to the backyard, and tossed the two objects outside. Huffing, she slammed the door shut, which awoke Paprika. Rolling her eyes as Paprika cried loudly, Blue returned to the big red, comfortable couch and opened up her DS, resuming her championship battle against Cynthia.

A few, seemingly long minutes later, Blue has finally beaten Cynthia. As she victoriously cheered and started doing a victory dance on the floor, the front door opened, and both Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper came in, to gasp in horror as they watched Blue breakdance, and then hearing the loud cries of Paprika.

"Blue, _sacre blue_! What in the name of all food groups are you doing!?" Mr. Salt exclaimed while Mrs. Pepper went into the kitchen to calm Paprika.

Blue got up, and seeing Mr. Salt looking at her oddly, Blue chuckled nervously, and embarrassed, she jumped on the couch and covered her eyes. "Ummm, you didn't see anything!" She cried out. Mr. Salt sighed and jumped towards the kitchen, the front door closing.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
